Definition of Love
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: Tai wonders what the meaning of love, really is.


DudeGetATree: Hi Everyone. I'm back with a love fic for V-Day. Hopefully I'll get another one out by tomorrow or so. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or any of it's characters. Also, I do NOT own any of the songs used in this story.

Definition of Love

By: DudeGetATree

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tai, I love you." I stared at Sora with wide eyes. Did she just- No. Ha, no she couldn't have...Did she? She stared at me with questioning eyes and I stared back,

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" We were on the floor of my bedroom doing homework. Well, she was doing homework. I was daydreaming about _Davis_. _Davis_, the light of my whole world lately. I _like _him a lot. But didn't I _like_ Sora too? God, why are you confusing me?

"I said, I love you." I nodded slowly.

"Hmm. Well, that's nice...I guess." Her face turned red from what I would think was embarrassment. I mean, if someone just rejected your declaration of love, wouldn't you be pissed? Hell yeah I would. But...What is love, needless to say?

"Well, aren't you going to say it back?" She asked me impatiently. I looked at her with a straight face, but something inside me erupted and I began laughing.

"What is love necessarily?" She huffed as she tried to figure out the answer.

"Well...love is...love is when you see yourself spending the rest of your life with that person. Love is when you trust the person 100% and when you find that you yearn for them when they're away. Love is when nothing can tear you two apart, and you know that faith will keep you together." I stared at her in aw. And although she did mean something to me, there was only one person I thought of when the word love came to mind, and it wasn't Sora.

The car drive to Sora's was silent. She knew I wasn't as emotionally attached to her but, I wonder if she knew the truth. I tried turning up the volume of the radio, but she turned it back down and looked at me. "I don't get it." She mumbled. I gave her a side-ways glance, pushing her to continue and she sighed. "You put up such a fight for me, Tai. You were always so upset when I dated others, and you were always so bummed when I was mad at you. What happened? We've been through thick and thin. We've been together for so long. We even made love for Christ's sake!" I held in a chuckle.

"We were drunk. No wait, I was drunk, you took advantage of me. I hardly call that 'love making.'" She sneered.

"You loved every minute of it."

"I hardly REMEMBER any minute of it. Come to think of it, I only remember your moaning." Probably because it was so loud. She sighed.

"What about the 2nd time?"

"I was drunk then too Sora."

"The time after that?"

"Drunk."

"And the time after that?"

"Dru- no. Tipsy. But close to drunk." She sighed.

"You need to stop drinking, Tai."

"Well if you didn't stress me out so much, I wouldn't have a NEED to be drunk."

"I stress YOU out. Ha!" I scuffed and she scowled. "ANYWAYS, point being, we are a team here. And I love you, more than you'll ever know. I want to spend of the rest of my life with you, don't you understand?" I parked the car outside of her apartment. I turned off the car and looked at her,

"Sora, I know we've been through a lot. I know I fought for you. I care for you, I really do, but I don't know if I can honestly tell you that I love you, if I, myself, don't know what love really is." _Davis. _"Look Sora, things are hard right now, I don't know what I want." _Davis. _"And I don't want to say something I will regret later." _Davis._ "Once I figure out who I love, then I'll let you know." _Davis. _Why am I thinking about _Davis_ so much?

"What do you mean, _who_, you love? There's only one choice, isn't there?" Aw shit. I laughed nervously. No way in hell I'm telling her about..._Davis._ I blushed instantly.

"Of course there's only one choice." I smiled quickly as I thought of _Davis._

"You're lying to me Tai Kamiya. You're a lying bastard." I winced at the name calling, but stood my ground.

"Sora, get a hold of yourself." She shook her head no.

"So who is she Tai? Who else could there be? Who's the new bitch?"

"_Davis_ is not a bitch!" Aw, shit! She starred at me with her mouth agape. Did I just say that? Please God, I did NOT just say that. Please, please...

"Davis?!?! As in the dumbass Davis?" Oh that's right, God doesn't like homosexuals. I huffed.

"Sora, let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain Tai, you're crushing on Davis." There has to be a more emotional word than crushing. I feel a lot more than just a crush.

"Sora, please."

"No Tai. And you know what, we're over until you can get you're shit straight." And the slamming of the car door was the only indication she left the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It's been a month now since Sora and I broke up. Now that I have her off my back, I have been spending less time drinking and more time with, Davis. I smiled in my PreCal class as I thought of our last time together.

_"You know why we're so perfect together?" I asked him. I've never been the lovey-dovey type, but around Davis I couldn't help it. He smiled up at me._

_"Why?" He asked with curiosity. _

_"Because we have SO much in common." He laughed. "What I'm serious."_

_"That doesn't make two people perfect together Tai. In fact, that's what normally drives to people apart." _

_"There's always an exception to the rules." I told him. _

_"What are you trying to say?"_

_"That you and I are, said exception." I grabbed his hand. "And look, our hands fit perfectly. It has to be fate." He laughed again and curled his fingers around my hand. _

_"If we're so similar, let's play a game." I smiled._

_"I love games."_

_"I start by singing a song, and whatever word I stop on, you have to take over. Ok?" I nodded slowly as we sat on the park bench. It was a breezy day. I couldn't help but notice his hair moving with the wind. "Ok, I'll start off easy." I nodded once again, as he prepared to start. "*I'm a satellite heart, lost in the dark..." I laughed at his horrible singing and began singing the rest._

_"I'm spun out so far, you stop, I start. But I'll be true to you." It was his turn to laugh at my screechy voice. The kids in the park glanced at us quickly, but began playing again._

_"I let you have that one." He laughed out and began singing again. "*Girl, you really got your hold on me. Giiirrrrrrl, you really got your hold on me."_

_"Girl, you gotta get away from meeee. Cause yoooou, you want nothing to doooo with meee." We both chuckled as the old ladies knitting across the way began whispering. _

_"That was an easy one too, let's get tougher." He began humming a familiar tune before singing. "*I wanted freedom, bound and restricted. I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted..."_

_"Now that I know I'm trapped, since of elation. You never dreamed of breaking this fixation." I heard him growl._

_"*How does it feel, to know you'll never have to be alone, when you get hoo-ome?"_

_"There must be someplace here that only you and I could goo, so I could show you how I feeel." He stood up from the bench in a huff and bent to to get in my face._

_"*I got a feeling, you're falling out of love with me. Te-te-te tell me who am I supposed to be." I blushed at how close he was to my face but sang out._

_"I should be loved by you, that I know is true, I can't breathe when you're arounnnd." _

_"*You trick you're lovers, that you're wicked and divine! You may be a sinner, but your innocence is mine."_

_"Please meeeeee, show me how it's doone. Teaseeee meee. You are the oooonne." I stood up and looked down at his flustered face. He jumped ontop of the bench. He cleared his throat. _

_"*Here I gooo, so dishonestly. Leave a note, for you my only one."_

_"And I know, you can see right through me. So let me go. And you will find someone." I got ontop of the bench with him and Davis laughed as I shouted out:_

_"Here I go, scream my lungs out, and try to get to are my only one" He joined along with me._

_"I let go, there's just no one. No one like yooou. You are my only, my only one. MY ONLY ONE." _

_"Shut up!" A little kid yelled. I opened my eyes to see the whole park staring at us. Davis blushed as he got off the bench and sat down again. I laughed as I jumped off the bench._

_"Wasn't that fun?" I asked him._

_"You've been stalking me, haven't you?" He asked seriously. _

_"I would if I could, but I don't seem to have the time for all that extra work." He smirked._

_"How else do you know all those songs?"_

_"I'm sorry if I listen to the same music as you." He frowned._

_"Don't apologize."_

_"Just kidding, dumbass." He laughed at the name a got up._

_"Well, all that embarrassment worked up my appetite. Let's go eat." I stood up and put my arm around him_

_"Whatever you want."_

"Matt..." He just walked in class. The teacher was reading a book at his desk and didn't even bother to notice that the blonde had walked in late.

"What's up man?"

"How do you kno- How did you know- Hmm. What's love?" He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You and Sora broke up."

"Just answer the damn question Matt."

"Well, love is when you don't want the person for just their physical attributes, or what seems to be their personality. You want them for the inner self, bad habits in all. Love is when you obviously have good times, but no matter how many bad times you have together, you don't regret any of them. Love is when the bad times bring you closer and no matter how mad you two are at the end of the day, you will always make one another happy. Throughout the tough times, you know in your heart the two of you will be ok." I remembered the time when my feel Davis first erupted. It was 2 months after Sora and I started going out.

_"Tai!!!! Agh. You're drunk, AGAIN!" I shook my head and giggled._

_"Of course not Davey." _

_"Tai, you only call me Davey when you're drunk. No come on, let's get you to my house. God only knows what your mom would do to you if she caught you sneaking in drunk." We were currently sitting on Matt's front porch, while the party inside kept thumping._

_"No, no, no. I want to dr-INK!" I placed a slurred emphasize on the 'ink' as I tried standing up. I felt myself plop back on the hard cement. _

_"Come on." I felt myself getting back up. Davis' hand grazed my ass and I giggled again._

_"If you wanted to feel, all you had to do was ask." I failed at winking and he sighed._

_"I just wanted your car keys Tai." After placing me in the passenger seat, Davis began driving down the road. I felt his eyes on me and I snapped._

_"WHAT?"_

_"You're drunk again." He whispered and I erupted with laughter._

_"So?"_

_"I...Tai I'm really worried about you."_

_"Pfft." My bobbed my head as I spoke. "Worry about yourseeeeelf. Look at you. A sophomore in highschool and still a whiny little BRAT!" He lifted one hand to whip the spit off his face. "You're loneeeely, pathetic, and worth NADA!" I started laughing again as his face dropped._

_"Tai..."_

_"No, no. I mean seriously, loosen up Daaaavey. You're so obnoxious at times. And OVERBEARING! I don't even know why you have friends! You're so lucky I'm in your life, NO ONE would talk to you without me. Looooser."_

_"Well if I'm so overbearing why the hell do you talk to me?" He snapped, I looked at him and busted into a fit of giggles again._

_"I ask myself that everrrrry day." The car halted to a stop and I hit my head on the dashboard. "Shit!" _

_"Get out the damn car Tai." He was out the car and slammed the door. It took us, what seemed like 20 minutes to get to his room due my lack of coordination._

_"Is Tai drunk again Davis?" I heard his mom yell out. I felt him nod against my cheek and heard a sigh._

_"Every since Sora came in the picture, that's all he ever seems to do anymore." Davis sighed and opened the door._

_"Lay down Tai." Davis threw off his jacket. _

_"You lay down." Davis glared at me and pushed me on the bed. And before I knew it, sleep had took me away._

_I woke up to the sun in my eyes. "Ugh." Foggy memories of last night's events rushed through my head. _

_"You ok?" I looked over and Davis was playing video games. My heart instantly dropped as I remembered. "Don't apologize. You were drunk."_

_"But I'm so-"_

_"Don't. It's fine, really." He turned his head and smiled at me. "I'm just glad you're ok. And besides, I got to spend time with you. That was fun enough." My heart churned, but it wasn't with pain._

"Tai, Tai?" I looked up and say Matt's confused stare. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I gave a nervous laugh and turned forward.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The day went passed swiftly. It was afterschool before I knew it. The gang normally met in front of Matt's van. For some reason, Kari and I were earlier than normal, so I decided to bring up the question: "What's love?" She gave me a questioning gaze.

"I thought you and Sora-"

"We did." I cut her off. She smiled.

"Love...it's a complicated word. So many definitions can confuse one, but I believe it's an indescribable feeling. You automatically know when you're attracted to someone. And you know when you're crushing on someone. But love, you never know what you're feeling towards that specific person. It seems like a crush at first, but then so much more grows inside of you. You can't quite place a specific emotion on it, and that feeling, the feeling where everything seems unreasonable, that feeling where every emotion you once knew is now questionable, that feeling is love." I smiled down at her.

"You're too smart for you age." She giggled.

"Why do you ask?" I shook my head.

"No reason." She gave me a sideways glance and then shrugged.

"Whatever you say Tai." I could see the rest of the gang walking our way.

"It's decided. We're going to have a party at my place this Friday. You in?" Normally, I would say yes, but the look Davis was giving me made me sigh.

"Can't." Matt blinked and said:

"There's going to be plenty of alcohol." I laughed.

"No dude, seriously, I can't. Davis and I have plans." Davis looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Well, if you can make it, you two should come." I nodded and started to walk towards a Sakura tree, motioning for Davis to follow.

"What plans?" He asked me when we were out of hearing range.

"We're going to the park."

"Tai, we're not going to spend all day at the park. We can go to the party if you want." I shook my head.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to drink." Wow. I can't believe I said that. Apparently, neither could he.

"Tai, you're an uprising alcoholic."

"Thanks for the support Davis!" I sneered as he chuckled. "Listen, I...uh....I know you worry when I drink a lot. I don't want to put you through that, so I decided to stop."

"Liar! You didn't even stop for Sora, what makes you think I'm going to believe you'll stop for little ol' me?" I winced at the harsh comment.

"I didn't as much for Sora as I do you Davis. If you don't want me to drink, I won't." He looked me up and down.

"Are you sick?"

"No!" I groaned. "Just believe me, alright?"

"Uh...ok." He looked me over again. "So...we're spending the day at the park?"

"Yup. That's your favorite place to be, right? I figure we can just, you know, hang out there for a while." He shrugged.

"Sounds good. Now take me home alcee, I'm starving." I laughed and we started walking towards my car.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ring. Ring. _

"Hello." _Tai..._ It was Davis, he sounded anxious about something.

"What's wrong Davis?" _I'm just going to tell you straight up. Don't treat me as a charity case. Either you like me or you don't. _"What are you talking about Davis? Of course I like you." _Really? Ok...well I was just making sure._ He laughed nervously.

"Why would you think otherwise?" _Well, I know you're still head over heels for Sora, and I just didn't want to be some reboun- _"Wait. Sora? Who the hell told you tha-?" _Well, Matt and Sora were talking about you asking him what love was and how you loved her. And look, I totally understand. Just as long as there's some hope for me, you know? _He laughed again.

Stupid ass Matt. "Hey look. Can I talk to you tomorrow? I'm sort of tired." _No problem. I'll talk to you later alright. _Before I could even say bye he had hung up on me. I sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a bitch.

"Matt!" I threw my book on his table. "Why did you tell Sora about the question I as-"

"Dude, don't worry about it, I totally hooked you two back up!" I rolled me eyes.

"I wasn't talking about _Sora_ dipshit!" His eyes widened.

"But you asked me what love wa-"

"Davis stupid! Davis, Davis, Davis." Matt made a 'O' with his mouth and I smacked my forehead with my hand.

"What am I going to do with you?" I hissed as the teacher walked in.

I walked out of my last period of the day, and Sora was standing at my locker. I sighed and thought about running away, but I already caught her eye. I walked over to her, and she smiled. "Tai." She breathed out and I slightly nodded.

"Sora..." She wrapped her arms around me and I felt her smile into the crook of my neck.

"It feels so good to hold you again." She whispered in my ear. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"What's all this about Sora? You didn't want to talk to me yesterday or the day before, or the day before. What changed?" She smiled again.

"You changed." She tried to kiss me but, I moved my head back.

"Sora..."

"I love you Tai." I shook my head. "Tai, it's ok. You don't need to be shy about it. And you don't need to feel bad about Davis anymore either. I talked to him, and he's ok with us being together."

"Sora..."

"God, I knew we would be together forever, we were so meant to be."

"SORA!" She stopped talking and gazed at me with worried eyes. "Sora, I...I don't love you." She coked her head to the side.

"But Matt said that you asked him what love is." I sighed.

"I did."

"I don't think I understand."

"Look, I don't need you to understand. I need you to let me go so I can talk to Davis." She stepped aside in shock. I grabbed my bag and practically ran out the hallway.

Davis was waiting for me under the Sakura tree. "Hey." He whispered. I looked at his distressed face. "Just get it over with."

"Get what over with?" I could feel people's eyes' on me. I glanced behind me and saw the gang by Matt's truck, staring at us.

"You know what. I heard you talking to Sora. I heard her tell you that she loved you." I scratched my head in confusion.

"And?"

"Didn't you two get back together?"

"NO! Did you even hear the rest of the conversation?" Davis shook his head and I laughed. "I want to be with you Davis. You and only you." I grabbed the side of his face.

"But what about Sora?"

"Davis, forget Sora. Forget everyone and everything else. You _are_ my definition of love." We both smiled and he wrapped his arms around me and placed his lips on mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~

DudeGetATree: Aw. Isn't that beautiful. Here's the list of songs used in the story, they're listed in the same order as used in the story. Lyrics may be a bit off. I went off the top of my head.

1. Satellite Heart by Anya Marina

2. Beating Heart Baby by Head Automatica

3. Time is Running Out by Muse

4. Sweetest Goodbye by Maroon 5

5. Should Be Loved by Blue October

6. Undisclosed Desires by Muse

7. Only One by Yellowcard

They're all fantastic songs, which I do not own, go check them out. Review the story and thanks for reading.


End file.
